By Your Side
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: So I was reading By Your Side by Kitani and chapter 12 hits the sexy writer in me... Too detailed for this site, posted it on my deviant art gallery (mistyque dot deviantart dot com). Thank you, Kitani, for allowing me to continue Chapter 12 - Tempt! Credit: The genius Mashima made Fairy Tail happen! Give him the love he deserves.


_**Author's note:** So I was reading **By Your Side** by **Kitani** - find it in my favs - and BAM! Chapter 12 hits me. Go read it, she's a wonderful writer!  
_

_As requested by many readers, I uploaded the whole thing keep in mind this is +18!  
_

* * *

Levy stood there, fidgeting. Gajeel was staring with his mouth open, taking Levy's outfit in. She was wearing a mouthwatering two piece revealing outfit, a few lacy metal strands flowing freely over her body from her bra to hide most of the skin. He caressed her body with his eyes, not daring to say a word, noticing Levy stare at her feet in embarrassment. _What... is she wearing?_ Her bra and panties were decorated with metal studs and it seemed to him that even the straps were from metal. He sniffed deeply just to make sure. _It _is_ metal_. And it was his favorite kind: newly minted iron. He licked his lips unconsciously as he got up from the couch, his eyes never leaving Levy. His mouth stretched into a pervy smirk as he circled his girlfriend painstaking slowly, fluttering his trembling fingers across the bare skin of her arms and back. He played with a few metal strands behind her, moving his mouth to her neck and whispering on her skin.

"What's the occasion?" He planted a soft kiss underneath her ear, feeling her tremble.

"I... uhm..." Levy tried to say something clever, maybe even confess the real reason behind her bold action, but she felt too embarrassed to say she didn't feel very confident he wouldn't stray from her. Not that she didn't trust him, no. She didn't trust herself to keep him interested. Levy shivered again when she felt Gajeel's stubble cheek on her blue hair, leaning boneless on him when he started growling in appreciation while playing with one of the metal straps from her bra.

"How on earth did you manage this?" He asked with a purr, wrapping his arms around Levy and pulling her closer to his bare chest. It was the only decent gesture he could use without giving into his urges and ravish her right there, on the spot. He lowered his mouth to her reddened ears, pecking them softly, using the tip of his tongue to caress behind her ear.

"Heart Kruez does more than just armor and clothing..." Gajeel felt like she was ready to bolt.

"Oh...?" He continued lower, brushing her blue locks away from her neck to kiss it. He felt her take a shaky deep breath before opening her mouth and leave him dumbstruck.

"I... It's held on by edible adhesive paste..." She hid her face in her hands as Gajeel stopped suddenly without breathing. A few moments passed, Levy believing she said something that might have upset the Dragon Slayer, panicking and fighting to get free from his arms so she could run away and hide in a corner in her book-filled room. However, a strong arm coiled around her waist and yanked her up, making her squeal. Gajeel threw her over his shoulder, growling aroused.

"Like fucking HELL you're leaving now!" He hurried back to his room, throwing her unceremoniously on the bed and lunging himself to a stunned Levy. She didn't have a chance to see anything else except his red eyes blazing before Gajeel crushed his lips to hers, kissing her desperately. Levy smiled happily, knowing he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Gajeel freed her mouth when he felt her giggle, looking questioningly at her.

"What?" He caressed her chin with his lips, going lower on her neck.

"Nothing... My silly brain making silly ideas..." She escaped a moan when Gajeel nipped her collarbone.

"What ideas? If they're anything like this one..." He growled again, raising goose bumps on Levy's skin.

"Those silly ideas made me try this." She combed through his mane, turning her head so Gajeel could tease her other side as well.

"Oh...?" He didn't miss the hint, lunging hungrily for the other side of her neck.

"Y'know... I was starting to believe you didn't want me like... _this_..." Gajeel stopped abruptly to look her in the eyes.

"That's plain stupid. You have no idea how hard I held back... Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well... we've been together for the past 6 months... and you never... showed interest... I thought..."

"You think too much." Gajeel glued his mouth to her again, feeling her smile on his lips.

"I do, don't I..."

"Shut up." He licked his way down her neck, lunging for her bra strap. "I've got some business to attend to here..." Levy giggled when he bit the strap off, purring contently as he chewed the flexible iron. "Holy... Mavis... You never looked more delicious..." He whispered in a euphoric haze, helping himself with half of the bra, nipping Levy's nipple when he pulled the bra off. Levy gasped when the tip of his tongue licked her breast, making her look down at Gajeel. Her lower belly started clenching, feeling hot all over her body when she saw Gajeel's skin turn into metal scales from place to place. She nearly melted when he looked at her with his now greenish eyes.

"I hope you want this, too, because I can't stop myself anymore..." He lunged for her breast, sucking it playfully while groping her other breast with his hand. Levy gasped when Gajeel's left hand groped hard on her butt, feeling him dig his fingers in the flesh.

"I wouldn't have gone through the trouble if I didn't, silly." Levy moaned when Gajeel rubbed himself on the metal panties, huffing heavily.

"Good." He laughed throatily as he licked Levy's ribs, helping himself with the lacy metal strings as his hand explored under her covers. He felt her wet folds, moaning on her skin when he slipped a finger inside. Gajeel made her gasp when he inserted another finger, stretching her virginity. He rubbed her easily, feeling Levy tighten with each stroke, steadily increasing the speed. He held her tightly when she threw her head backwards, twitching hard as she climaxed.

"Ga... jeel..." Levy whispered though a haze of endorphins, Gajeel lifting his mouth from her for a moment to get his boxers off. He lowered his lips to her, swallowing her panting as he pulled the panties aside and positioned himself to her entrance, pushing easily inside. Gajeel grabbed a hold of the bed frame to control his thrusts, squeezing his fingers hard enough to leave a dent in the metal. One more push and he filled her, waiting for Levy to adjust to his throbbing length. Gajeel growled deeply as he struggled to control himself, pulling his hand away from her when he felt his nails turn into sharp claws.

"Shit, Levy... Can I move?" His voice rumbled deep, panting in her neck. When the bluenette gave him a raspy accept, he almost lost his sanity, pulling out and shoving himself deep within her. Levy gasped, feeling the constant thrust and trying to get used to the new feeling. With a roar, Gajeel sped up, moving his hips frantically until he twitched inside her, his throat going dry. Levy watched him intently as Gajeel buried his head in her neck, his over grown fangs biting the tender flesh. She yelped when she felt the sharp teeth cut the skin, but Levy quickly lost herself when his tongue started lapping the blood that was oozing through the punctured skin. Gajeel's tongue played on that spot, Levy's head spinning from the endorphins. She huffed heavily as Gajeel let himself fall over her, exhausted.

"Wow..."

"Mmm..." The bluenette held him tightly, combing through his black mane.

"Should've done this earlier..." Gajeel's lips ghosted over her skin, kissing her lightly.

"Indeed... But I don't regret waiting this long."

"Me either. Besides..." He chuckled in her blue locks. "The night's just begun. And my second helping awaits." He snickered, looking at a confused Levy. He lowered his hand to grope her ass and pull on the intact panties, watching Levy's face redden. "Thanks for the meal." He leaned closer to kiss her lightly, Levy wrapping her arms around Gajeel's neck and holding him in place.

"The lady that helped me choose this told me they have other... interesting attires. Like chocolate underwear or strawberry flavored metal."

"Mm, sounds yummy. We have plenty of time to try them all." He snatched her lips again, yanking her up and placing Levy on his lap, placing each leg over his hips. "First I need to finish the first dish, right?"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelped when he groped her ass hard, moving her over his penis. "Didn't you calm your _friend_?"

"Our mutual friend now. And, no, that wasn't enough. You chose the perfect timing to try such attires. Spring is almost here." He laughed when he felt her stiffen, but quickly relaxed when Gajeel plunged his tongue inside her mouth, tasting and teasing her. "You're not going anywhere." He lifted her from his lap and placed her on the bed again, kissing down her belly.

"Wait! Wh..." Levy tried to place her hands over her intimate area when she felt him go lower.

"I'm hungry... Are you gonna deny me my meal?" Gajeel grabbed her by the wrists, lifting her hands away from her edible panties. He licked around the edges, pulling them lower to reveal the tender skin, Levy holding her hands to her mouth in embarrassment. Gajeel bit the metal panties from one side, chewing thoughtfully as his hands caressed her hips. Levy twitched when she felt his tongue give her a test lick, watching her intently with a crooked smile. The bluenette grabbed a hold of the sheets as Gajeel slowly licked her folds, biting through the metal panties here and there until Levy was completely naked in his bed.

"Okay, stop, stop..." Levy squeezed her legs, Gajeel looking confused at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I... don't like that..."

"Really?" He lifted his head to look better at Levy.

"Really... Sorry..."

"Huh... From what I've heard, chicks love this." Gajeel moved his mouth from her intimate area, kissing upwards over her belly, licking her ribs.

"I'm sorry... I like the kissing part, but not... down there... Are you mad at me?" Gajeel laughed deeply, Levy feeling it roll over her.

"Nope. I have plenty to tease." He kissed her full on the lips, one hand combing through her blue locks. Levy smiled tenderly, losing herself on his mouth and grabbing a hold of his muscular ass. "Mmm, I see someone is eager for seconds." Gajeel rubbed his already aroused member on her wet pussy, moaning on Levy's lips when she boldly grabbed a hold of it and started stroking it. "Squeeze harder." Levy obliged, her shyness quickly fading away. Once he got enough teasing, Gajeel placed an arm under Levy, turning her on her belly, slapping Levy's ass hard enough to make her yelp. "Your ass is perfect..." He placed his penis between her buttocks and squeezed them together, rubbing it slowly. Levy moaned when he lowered the tip of his erect penis between her buttocks, feeling her entrance. He thrusted easily until he filled her, controlling the Dragon inside and letting himself inside easily.

"Faster..." Levy whispered with a moan, Gajeel smiling widely. He grabbed a handful of blue hair, yanking Levy's head up and slapping her again before thrusting it deep. He let his Dragon free, feeling his claws grow again, an animalistic growl rumbling from his chest. "Yes, Gajeel... Oh..." Levy moaned in pleasure, satisfying Gajeel's pride. He yanked on her hips, lifting her ass, slapping it again. One hand moved between Levy's folds, rubbing her hardened clit gently as he thrusted faster and deeper. "Wait... Something's... AHHH..." Levy threw her head backwards as she climaxed for the first time with Gajeel inside her. The Dragon Slayer grabbed her by the waist, pumping inside Levy frantically, grabbing a hold of her shoulders to shove her deeper on his twitching member. A moment later and he orgasmed hard inside, gluing his fangs on the same spot where he bit her a few minutes earlier, again drawing blood to quench his thirst. Levy combed through his black hair, panting heavily together with Gajeel. Exhausted, he lied on his back, pulling Levy in his arms.

"I can get used to this..." Gajeel smiled with his eyes closed.

"Mmm... me too..." Levy listened to his fluttering heart, ghosting her fingers over his muscular pecks.

"I love you..." Gajeel whispered, placing an arm under his head.

"I love you, too..." Levy smiled warmly, snuggling in Gajeel's arms.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
